parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Robot Boy's New Groove
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2000's Disney film "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast * Kuzco (Baby) - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Kuzco (Human) - Toby Tenma/Astro (Astro Boy (2009)) * Kuzco (Llama) - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Pacha - Jak (Jak II, Jak 3 and Jak X: Combat Racing) * Yzma (Human) - Jessie (Pokémon) * Kronk - Torn (Jak II, Jak 3 and Jak X: Combat Racing) * Kronk (Angel) - Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) * Kronk (Devil) - Alister Azimuth (Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time) * Chicha - Keira (Jak II, Jak 3 and Jak X: Combat Racing) * Chaca - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Tipo - Gus Griswald (Recess) * Bucky the Squirrel - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Butler - Skull (Monster House) * Chef - Chef (South Park) * Theme Song Guy - Once-ler (The Lorax) * 1st Guard - Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E) * Rudy the Old Man - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Man for Bride Choosing - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Brides - Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z), Kaori (Azumanga Daioh), Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse (Pretty Cure) * 2nd Guard - Kratos (God of War) * Peasant Near Yzma - Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Announcer for Pacha - Doctor N. Gin (Crash of the Titans) * Misty the Llama - Flightless Bird (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Jaguars - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) * Crocodiles - Stan and Carmine (The Wild) * Bees - Bees (Tom and Jerry) * Bird Bingo - Pablo (The Backyardigans) * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) * Man giving thumbs up - Cleveland Brown Jr. (The Cleveland Show) * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Perry Babcock (ParaNorman) * Birthday Singers - Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Bubble Puppy (Bubble Guppies) * Llamas - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * 2 Men at Checkerboard (aka Topo and Ipi) - Buzz and Woody (Toy Story) * Woman with Pinata - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Children with Pinata - Birthday Party Kids (TMNT (2007)) * Guards - Clone Troopers (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) and The CDA (Monsters, Inc.) * Guard in Warthog Form - Hector the Bulldog (Looney Tunes) * Guard in Lizard Form - Gex the Gecko (Gex) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) * Guard in Octopus Form - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Skips (Regular Show) * Guard in Cow Form - Otis (Barnyard) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Tuck (Wonder Pets) * Kuzco (Bird) - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Kuzco (Whale) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Yzma (Kitten) - Angela (Talking Tom and Friends) * 3rd Guard - Uncle Art (Meet the Robinsons) * Trampoline Owner - Soldier (Team Fortress 2) * Chicha's Baby - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) * Kronk's Scouts - Victor Frankenstein (Frankenweenie (2012)), Coraline Jones (Coraline), Uran (Astro Boy (1980)), and Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) Trailer/Transcript * The Robot Boy's New Groove Trailer/Transcript Scenes * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 2 - Jak's Arrival/The Robot Boy's Advisor * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 3 - Astro Boytopia * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 4 - Jessie's Revenge * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 7 - Jak Returns Home * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Monster * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jak to the Rescue * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 14 - A Monster Alone/Friends, Finally * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Jak's House * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 17 - Jessie Confronts Astro Boy/Mike Wazowski * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 19 - Jessie's Cat Form * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits Movie used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Rugrats * Astro Boy (2009) * Monster House * South Park * The Lorax * WALL-E * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Gnomeo & Juliet * Powerpuff Girls Z * Azumanga Daioh * Pretty Cure * Jak II * Jak 3 * Jak X: Combat Racing * God of War * Pokémon * Codename: Kids Next Door * Crash of the Titans * Ratchet & Clank * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time * Johnny Bravo * Recess * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Monsters, Inc. Wreck Room Arcade * Happy Tree Friends * Despicable Me 2 * PlayStation Move Heroes * PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale * The Wild * Tom and Jerry * The Backyardigans * Hoodwinked! * The Cleveland Show * ParaNorman * Bubble Guppies * Toy Story 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * TMNT (2007) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Looney Tunes * Gex * Spongebob Squarepants * Regular Show * Barnyard * Wonder Pets * Finding Nemo * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Talking Tom and Friends * Meet the Robinsons * Team Fortress 2 * The Jungle Book 2 * Frankenweenie (2012) * Coraline * Astro Boy (1980) * Cardcaptor Sakura Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs